


Through the Countryside

by Sinistretoile



Series: The Pieces of Pine [10]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: Episode 2, F/M, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Lyndon, otherwise known as Jonathan Pine, takes Jill out for one last ride through the countryside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Countryside

The Triumph thundered through the countryside. Jack, heretofore Jonathan Pine, expertly handled it around curves and over hills. Townsfolk turned their heads as he passed. The only one that didn’t was his destination. He rolled to a stop a block ahead of her. He didn’t bother to remove his helmet while he braced his feet on the ground and waited.  
The woman in skin tight jeans unsnapped the helmet she’d used before from the back of the seat. His tense blue eyes flicked back to check on her. She braced her hand on his shoulder and her foot on the foot peg before climbing onto the bike. Her body fit snugly against his back and she wrapped her arms around his chest.  
His hand covered hers. Their fingers laced and squeezed then let go. The bike moved forward, his legs came up and they were off. Her breath tickled the back of his neck and he fought the urge to shrug. Instead, he let that anxious tension flow through him. They drove faster.  
Her laughter rose above the thunder of the bike and he smiled. He only smiled when he was with her nowadays. When they were far enough from town, he slowed the bike and turned down a dirt road. Jonathan unstrapped and pulled off the helmet. He twisted then took hers, hooking them both on handlebars. Her hand braced on his shoulder as she climbed off.  
“The sunshine makes you forget how cold it can be.”  
His arms circled her waist. His lips found her pulse. “You’re the sun in my sky.”  
She sighed. “Don’t say that.”  
He kissed her ear. “I can’t fight the truth.”  
She turned in his arms and slipped hers over his shoulders. Their lips met and wildfire spread through them. He broke away to leave biting kisses down her neck. His large hands covered her breasts. He walked backward as she walked forward until he bumped into the bike. It became a race to see who could get naked first.  
Jonathan sat astride the Triumph. “Come here, Jilly.” He helped her onto the bike, facing him between him and the handles. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes. His thumb traced the scar down the side of her face then he took her lips, their tongues dancing slowly. He scooted her forward, pushing his dark pink cockhead against her cunt. Her foot braced on the seat behind him and he pulled her down the length of his shaft.  
Jill lay back on the gas tank, grabbing on to the handlebars. Jonathan stood and grabbed her hips. The warm sun held the chill of the air at bay. Jill looked up at him, her breath panting heavily. She white knuckled the bar with each deep thrust. He looked down at her. Her breasts bounced and he simply had to lean down to take the dark nipple of one between his teeth.  
Jill gasped at the bite and the way his angle changed. “Oh Jonathan!” She closed her eyes and arched her back, pushing her hips to meet him. He groaned. His hands covered hers and he bottomed out, making her shout. Her hands grappled with his until they were locked together.  
His dark chuckle slithered through her. He repeated the angle and thrust, over her sweet spot again and again. She tightened her thighs around his slender hips. He gritted his teeth, panting against her throat. Her shouts echoed through the still countryside. Her cunt clamped around him as she cried out. Jonathan grunted as he thrust through her tightness to find his own release.  
He kissed her throat then up over her jaw. He smiled sadly before he noticed the tears in her eyes. “You know.” She bit her lip and nodded. “I’m leaving soon.”  
“I know.”  
“I needed to say it. To make it real.” His thumb glided across her bottom lip. “I’m sorry.”  
Jill smiled and kissed him sweetly. “Hush…we knew…”  
Jonathan sat up and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her neck. “It doesn’t make it any easier.”  
“No, it doesn’t.” She shivered despite their shared body heat and the sun. They pulled apart to get dressed. They were fully dressed and he was leaned over tugging his boots on when she broke the silence. “Will you come back?” He looked up at her while he tied the laces. Things had changed since their first night together. “I know you said you wouldn’t. But that was before…”  
Her chin tipped up as she looked at him and he down at her. “I’ll come back if I can.” He caressed her unmarred cheek with the backs of his fingers. “But don’t wait for me, baby. You deserve to be happy.”  
Jill bit her trembling lip. “But you make me happy.”  
Jonathan smiled then it fell with reality but he smiled again none the less. “Let’s go grab a bite.”  
She smiled. “I’ve got a better idea. Why don’t you pick up take out and we’ll take it back to your cottage and we’ll eat in-between orgasms?”  
“That’s an excellent idea.” Jonathan smiled to himself as they rode back to town.


End file.
